


this is the worth while fight

by w1tch3



Category: Scholomance - Naomi Novik
Genre: Aadhya POV, Aadhya is a disaster lesbian, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Liu POV too i think, Liu is a disaster bisexual, at least until the last graduate comes out, someone help me I love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1tch3/pseuds/w1tch3
Summary: Aadhya has had a crush on Liu since induction dinner, but falling for a maleficer is far from the wise choices she should be making to get out of the Scholomance alive, but then Liu is restored to mana and she sees an oportunity to help the girl she loves.
Relationships: Aadhya & Galadriel "El" & Yi Liu (Scholomance), Aadhya/Liu (Scholomance)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	this is the worth while fight

**Author's Note:**

> I thought they would be a cute couple since the first time I read the books, and then the more I read it (I have reread it far too many times), the more it made sense to me that one of Aadhya's reasons to propose the aliance was that she liked *liked* Liu, and so this fic was born lol. Hope you all like it!

“Did she have a casting rebound or something?” I ask, inspecting El, who looks awful. Even under brown skin, it’s clear she is a bit green.

“I don’t know!” Orion exclaims helplessly, looking more worried by the second. “I don’t think so.”

I can’t help but be worried about El too, she is one of the few people in this hellhole that I actually like. She’s a really good person when you get past her weird vibe and chronic bad attitude.

“I heard you killed a manifestation in the library,” Liu’s voice interrupts my assessment of El’s well-being, and I have to work hard not to look weird.

I’m stupidly gone for her.

At least I think this is it, I have no experience in the department whatsoever. Before I came here, I never felt inclined to kiss or touch or do anything else with anyone, and I had obviously stayed away from all the boys stupid enough to try anything inside the school, who were mostly bored enclave kids who thought their status would make me risk pregnancy, and therefore death. Ugh.

Liu is the only one who got any reaction from me. I saw her during the induction dinner and she was so… pretty. Of course I had met pretty girls before, but none of them made something flutter inside me. At first my stupid fourteen year old pea brain thought it was a good thing. There was zero chance of a baby, and if I managed to woo her, I would get not only a girlfriend, but an ally.

Only I had no idea how to flirt, so I kept pushing it off, and by our second semester in the Scholomance, it was clear to anyone who was paying attention - and I was paying  _ a lot _ of attention - to her could see that she was going maleficer. And confessing love to someone who could literally suck the life out of me was not on my plans.

However, the knowledge did not rid me of the crush, so every time she’s in my general vicinity I forget how to act human.

That’s why I’m so focused on breathing, that I barely realize she says something else that gets Orion off the table. He goes around the room making mals rain on people.

_ Only Orion Lake. _

I don’t understand what is happening until he comes back to our table humming with mana. Can he get it from slaying mals? This is crazy! No wonder the New York kids are terrified of losing him to El.

He puts his hand on her chest and I can only assume he transferred it to her, because El gets up and  _ explodes _ . Not in the literal sense, but I can feel something bursting out of her in a wave that feels the exact opposite of her usual vibe.

It feels… good. It feels like everything in the world is suddenly right.

Then El, looking like her usual grumpy self, sits back down, and I’m forced to look at Liu again when she speaks.

“What did you  _ do _ ?” She asks, her voice shaking.

I can see her eyes lining with tears and then I notice the hands she keeps staring at.

There is nothing wrong with them. Short, pink nails on her perfectly delicate and feminine fingers - nothing like my calloused artificer hands - and this can only mean one thing.

Liu is back to mana.

Dinner goes on without much more excitement after that; I tune out El and Orion bickering by my side, and keep stealing glances at Liu, who hasn’t stopped silently crying.

I suspected the maleficer track hadn’t been her choice, but her family’s. It was a good strategy, she would probably be more valuable to them like that. A  _ lot _ more valuable, because I doubted any parents would push malia on their children if it wasn’t going to pay back in a big way.

But looking at her tear streaked face, I can see that she is… happy. A little shocked, obviously, but still happy to be back to mana.

Then I decide I’m going to help her stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to post a chapter per week, and I think it will be about 5 chapters long.  
> Comments and kudos might make my depressed ass write faster lol


End file.
